Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding machine.
Description of Related Arts
The grinders reported by the Chinese patent literatures include a wide variety of items, from vertical multilayer combined floating grinders, stacked planetary vertical grinders, pendulum roller grinders to loop grinders.
The basic principle is as follows. The rotation of the center shaft drives the grinding wheel on every layer to revolve not only publicly but on its own axis, the grinding wheel grinds the falling materials on the loop wall relying on the inertial centrifugal force, the falling materials layer by layer pass through the even material plate and are pushed to the barrel wall, and then fall into a next layer grinding ring layer by layer. The grinding wheel on every layer depends on the driving of the center shaft to work on the materials at a basically constant same grinding pressure, so that the materials on an upper layer with large specific surface area grind excessively the fine materials falling layer by layer to produce the over grinding, the next layer only can grind the rough particles falling from the upper layer to a fineness capable of being ground, the lower layers of the multilayer combination only can reshape the materials. In general, in the conventional broken grinding ore, the energy consumption of the broken crushing ore is low, that of the grinding ore is high, according to the statistics, the energy consumption of the broken crushing ore is only 12%-15% that of the grinding ore. The efficiency of the broken ore is higher than that of the grinding ore, which meets the principle that the power consumed by the grinding ore is in direct proportion to the newly generated surface area in the grinding products.
Improving the rotational speed and increasing the centrifugal force will aggravate the over crushing on the upper layers, which is not capable of grinding the materials by grading. The above multilayer loop grinders is not capable of playing a role in “more crushing and less grinding”, thereby having larger shortcomings as follows. The structure of the machine is unstable while being operated under variable loading, the service life is short, the efficiency is lower, no work increases the energy consumption, and the wear-resistant parts consume greatly.